


"It's about damn time!"

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, THIS SHIP NEEDS THIS!!!!, YALL DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!, femElfman, femFreed, femGajeel, femLaxus, maleEvergreen, maleLevy, maleMirajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just a short genderswap fic of my OTP) Freya and Lexa just can't seem to understand that the entire guild is sick and tired of the whole dancing around their sexual attraction thing. There are enough couples doing that already that they don't need another pair on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's about damn time!"

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't much for me to say about this. Just that you're welcome! (WARNING NOT BETA READ!)

"You're looking at her again, Lexa." Everett spoke with a smile on his face. His light brown hair fell in front of his eyes and with a perfectly manicured hand he pushed back the stray strands. The self-proclaimed King of Fairies was having one hell of a time teasing his close friend.

The woman in question ripped her eyes away from the object of her desires. Trying desperately to hide the faint blush dusting high on her cheeks. "I'm not looking at her! She's just happening to wear her hair different today so I noticed."

Everett only laughed that much harder. It was hard to believe that his two closest friends were in love but just wouldn't admit to it. "Freya does look nice with a braid. I think I might just ask her out on a mission." He joked.

For a short moment there was a dangerous rage in Lexa's dark grey eyes. Something that screamed out a sort of possessive attitude.

"If you so much as say that again, I'm going to use you like a lightning rod!" Lexa growled.

Even through the slight fear that had Everett's heart racing, he still smiled at Lexa. His eyes shining with a humorous glow. Then a thought struck him. "It's not me that you need to worry about. Michael is who you need to look out for."

When those words were out of Ever's mouth, Lexa was like a hawk zeroing in on her prey.

Freya was laughing softly into her drink of tea. Her long green hair was done in a long braid that fell over her shoulder. Her dark red coat had been discarded to the seat next to her. Leaving the rune mage in only a white crisp button up that clung to her form sinfully. The skirt that she was somehow able to pull off was the same red as her coat and filled out with a light pink petticoat underneath. Her long legs were cover with fishnet stockings that had Lexa's mouth watering and her thighs clench together. Adorning her dainty fear were knee high white boots.

However, the picture of sexuality that Freya was giving Lexa a chance to ogle at was ruin when Michael laughed along with Freya leaning over the counter and giving the woman a flirtatious smile.

His snow white hair shining in the light like some sort of prince charming. It was sick.

"If you don't act now, the next wedding that Fairy Tail is going to see is going to be theirs." Everett added lastly, very much like a little devil on your shoulder.

Yet, that didn't faze Lexa while she was getting up from her seat. "You're wrong, the next wedding that this guild is going to see is yours and Eleanor's. Everett Stratus has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

When Lexa saw the look a pure shock on her teammate's face, she knew that their little banter between them was at an end. Yet, that didn't stop the Lightning Dragon Slayer from letting a smirk to form on her lips.

Even though the blonde was a rather pride full, short tempered, stubborn woman. That didn't mean she was going to be inclined to watch her would be mate be courted by some he-devil.

She was acting like a child, she knew that. It's just that she couldn't help it. For a long time her eyes had never once wandered from Freya's slim figure. Her heart never raced with others the way it did when Freya was close to her. Her dreams were always filled with the smell of roses and lilies, vibrant green hair, and beep blue eyes.

Lexa was fucking in love, no doubt about it. She was just too much of a coward to admit it.

Maybe a mission would do her some good. It might even clear up her head and turn her into a true Fairy Tale wizard. Not some nervous school girl who can't seem to function when her crush was around.

Then a thought struck her. What if she went on the mission with Freya? It would just be the two of them. On a mission that they would both be able to do in their sleep. Something simple so Lexa was given the chance to make a move. No matter how terrifying.

As Lexa was finally able to make up her mind on the subject she reached the bar. Her eyes were glued to the back of Freya's head.

The rune mage must have felt eyes on her because as soon as Lexa was just a few feet away, she turned around to meet the blonde's eyes. The moment they caught sight of each other, Freya wore a wide smile on her pink lips. Her dark blue eyes lit up like the night filled with stars.

Lexa was having a hard time gaining back the breathing she had lost at just how stunning her Captain was. Shit, she was so fucked!

"What do you need, Lexa?" Freya asked in a light tone. At that point her entire body was turned around to face the lightning dragon slayer.

The request caught Lexa off guard, but she was able to recover fast.

She took a step forward and reached out to lean against the bar. Her arm was able to support her as she practically draped herself over Freya.

Michael took the hint and began to walk away with a triumphant smirk on his face. His plan had work, those two idiots were finally on the track to getting together. Now he wouldn't have to deal with the tension every time he walked past them after a mission.

When Lexa saw Michael walking away she just wanted to growl with pleasure. It wasn't that she hated the guy, he was great, strong, and loyal. Someone that Lexa could count on to protect the guild if anything were to happen to her or her grandmother. It was just the way he looked at Freya was just something she was not going to stand. Freya was hers after all. She was going to make damn sure that happened by the end of the mission.

"I was planning on going on a mission. I want you to come with me." She declared with as much authority as possible, even when the scent of Freya alone was making her mouth water and some other private places slightly wet.

The sudden demand had Freya stunned to silence. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her cheeks a rosy red from how close she was to Lexa.

"Like a mission with the team?" Freya asked for clarification, because in no universe would Lexa Dreyar be asking her, Freya Justine, on a mission with just the two of them. Things like that don't happening. It's like saying that Levi and Gabriela suddenly decided to admit that they had sex (which they totally did).

Lexa saw the confusion in Freya's eyes.

At that moment she knew that her actions were going to speak louder than her words. So she leaned forward more, closing the space between her and Freya that much more. She let her head fall to accommodate the height difference. When her lips were just grazing the other's ear she let her voice fall from her lips like sweet velvet. Or at least that was the effect that she was hoping for. Knowing her luck, she was going to mess this whole thing up.

"Not with the others, just you and me." She whispered.

The soft hitch of breath was music to her ears.

"Like a date…" She made to add lastly.

When those words were said, her mind sort of froze. Her heart was racing, threatening to beat out of her chest. In her mind there would be no foe that would strike as much fear into her heart like the idea of Freya's rejection. The only reason why she was wearing her usual emotionless expression was because of the things she had gone through. She learned to never show weakness around a foe. Lexa knew that no matter what, when facing a challenge or a fight you had to stay strong; never let your face show emotion.

"A date?" Freya asked breathless. Her cheeks had grown a darker red and for some reason she was squirming in her seat. Her thighs pressed tightly together.

Lexa noticed everything and the sight alone was enough to cause her undoing. The smell coming off her Captain was the sweetest thing she had ever had the chance of encountering.

"Yeah, a date." Lexa confirmed. _Or we can just go back to my house to get this over with._ She almost said. Luckily she wasn't that far gone to embarrass herself, but she was fucking close.

Then the most torturous, inhumane thing happened to her. The gods must have love to watch her suffer.

Freya reached out with tentative hands. Pushing past the large fur trimmed coat that Lexa was known for, she met taunt stomach muscles. With butterfly like touches she moved them to rest on Lexa's side. Freya's thumbs stoking through the fabric of her purple shirt.

Lexa was panting at this point, all five senses working into overdrive.

"A date sound nice." Freya whispered back with a devilish light in her eyes.

_It was about damn time!_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!! I know you have those! So go ahead, share them! (BETA NEEDED!)


End file.
